Mello's Last Birthday
by IzumiIncarnate
Summary: December 19, 2009. It's Mello's birthday, and he's stuck in a safe house with Matt as he's recovering from his burns. Matt's getting on his nerves, Kira's getting on his nerves, but he still thinks he knows what is birthday wish will be, to kill Kira by his next birthday. ONESHOT


December 13, 2009

Mello hated this.

He hated it with a passion.

He sat on his bed, mind racing as he held his rosary, slowly saying is hail Marys and hoping to God that it would keep him preoccupied. In a sense it did, however as he had been doing this for so many years, it had no effect to still his mind. He just continued to think about everything he hated.

He hated being stuck in that goddamn apartment with no one to talk to but Matt. It's not that he didn't want Matt around, just that he was sick of him being the only choice. That and Matt got annoying. And when he wasn't annoying, he was working. As a rule Mello never talked on the phone, never emailed, and there was no way in hell he was just going to invite someone over to his apartment.

He hated that his burns still hadn't healed. He glanced up at the mirror and scoffed at the sight of himself. His burns had yet to heal and left a red trail of bumps and scars over his face and shoulder. His perfect skin, flawed by the push of a button.

He hated that he was so upset by the change in his appearance. After all, it was just his appearance, and it wasn't like he could ever show his face in public again, not after that cop had found out his name. After the incident Mello and Matt had to immediately flee to a Wammy safe house in Seattle in order to protect themselves. But with the combination of Matt preoccupied on his driving, so he couldn't forge medical records, and the fact they had almost no money made it impossible for Mello to go to a hospital.

His ears perked at that sound of the front door opening, and in one fluid motion he reached into the night stand, grabbed his gun, cocked it, and aimed for his bedroom door. The sound neared his door, and slowly it creaked open as Matt walked in carrying grocery bags. He looked over at Mello and his gun and said, "Hey, what's up? I got some food." Long ago had Matt become accustomed to the sight of Mello aiming a gun at him.

"You know what Matt, if you don't start announcing yourself when you walk in the apartment I'm going to end up shooting you one of these days."

"Yeah, and either one of two things will happen, you'll end up killing you only friend and a valuable hacker, or it will graze and I'll get a sexy scar," Matt said as he took out another cigarette.

"Matt, I've told you to stop fucking smoking those in here. If you want to smoke, smoke outside."

"It's raining."

"That's what you said yesterday."

"Hello! We're in Seattle!"

"I don't fucking care! Just put out the goddamn cigarette!" Mello said, more irritable than he usually was.

Matt grinned to himself, before reaching into the bags and pulling out a huge bar of chocolate and a beautiful hand-crafted 10 inch long blade in a black leather sheath. He tossed them to Mello who caught the chocolate and let the knife drop to the floor as he glared at Matt. Mello was a stickler when it came to weapons safety. Keep a gun on lock, keep explosives away from the fire place, and usually he tried not to throw knives.

"Sorry dude." Matt said as he took a defiant puff on his cigarette.

"Matt, why the hell are you giving me these?"

"I wanted to give you something for your birthday." Matt said with a shrug, as a walked into the kitchen, bags in hand.

"Matt!" Mello raced into the kitchen. "Matt, how the hell did you know that December 13 is my birthday?!"

"Oh relax! A couple of months ago I got bored doing the mafia work, so on the side I went ahead and hacked into Wammy records." Mello felt a cold shiver go down his spine at those words.

"Jesus Christ, Matt! How could you have been that stupid!"

"Look, I took the right precautions, made sure nobody could follow my trail and hacked your file. I just wanted to find out when your birthday was, your blood type, stuff like that," he said as he put away the food.

"Did you find out my name?" Mello was usually a some-what rational person, that being said however, in recent weeks his paranoia level had sky-rocketed. He reached toward the small gun hidden against the small of his back. While it would be extremely unfortunate, Mello wanted no one alive that knew his name, and that included his only friend.

"No, but I've known it since that old-ass cop said it. Remember? I was monitoring the conversation? Look Mihael, you don't have to worry about me being Kira, okay? If I were, I probably would have killed you last week for being angsty and giving me shit about taking out the garbage, which you still haven't done by the way. So just fucking relax, man." Matt went back to putting away the groceries, completely ignoring the fact that Mello was holding a gun, and was seriously considering killing him. Matt knew from experience that if he freaked out every time Mello seriously considered killing him, he would never be calm again.

"So why did you get me a knife?" Mello asked as he sat at the table and grabbed a bottle of whiskey.

"I thought it might be a good idea. I know guns are your thing, but I thought you might like a change. There are some situations were using a gun is impossible or just a bad idea, a knife on the other hand is very handy. That and I'm fucking tired of you asking to borrow my pocket knife. You know, you just turned 20, you shouldn't be drinking alcohol."

"Are you going to stop me? Because you got shit-faced twice last week, and you're a year younger than me," Mello said incredulously.

"I never knew that until a couple months ago."

"Knew what, that you get shit-faced easily?"

"Well, that to, but I meant that you're a year older than me. When we first met we were the same age because your birthday is so late in the year. You would never tell me your birthday, so I just assumed we were the same age."

"Does it matter?"

"Not particularly, just talking."

"Well stop, I have a hangover."

"No you don't"

"How would you know?"

"Because you barely had any alcohol last night."

"I could have had some more after you went to bed."

"But you didn't"

"Okay, you win, I don't have a hang-over, that doesn't mean that I don't want you to shut the fuck up!" He said. Matt sat down across the table from him and lit another cigarette.

"Matt…"

"Oh get the fuck over it! I have to put up with chocolate smears everywhere, so you can put up with cigarette smoke."

"2nd hand chocolate usually doesn't kill."

"You don't know that."

"I'm pretty sure I do Matt."

"What happens if you drop a chocolate bar on a stair well and it melted. Some one could step on it and fall to their death." Mello just stared at him for a minute.

"Do you know what the chances of that are?"

"I don't care, the point remains that for all you know chocolate can kill you. How it hasn't killed _you_ yet is still beyond me, but for entirely different reasons."

"Fine, you win."

"Thankyou." Matt said, taking a drag on his cigarette. They paused

"This is the year I will catch Kira. He will die before I'm 21"

"There is no way you could possibly-"

"Yes there is and I do. I can't explain. Call it instinct or whatever, but I can feel it."

"I thought you didn't believe in instinct."

"I don't."

"So why are you saying-"

"Oh just shut up. I _hope_ that Kira dies before I'm 21, okay! Happy!"

"You know if you say a wish out loud it won't come true."

"…Matt, I think I have decided that _you're_ going to die before I turn 21."

"Give it your best shot. Even if you killed me I set up a phantom program on your computer  
that will bug the shit out of you like I do."

"Yes but see I can smash a computer to bits."

"And you can't with a human, all of these years I was sure that you can."

"Well you can, but it's not as much fun."

"Speak for yourself, I see someone smashing my computer, and I'll smash them."

"Yes, but you'll be dead."

"Aw… I forgot about that."

"Exactly."

"I hate you"

"Right back at you."

"Happy birthday, Mello."

"Whatever."


End file.
